Hummel Fortress
by Sos7
Summary: Lj Birthday Prompt Battle: Puck/Kurt: Big brother Finn keeps cock-blocking Puck.


Title: Hummel Fortress

Author: pinch5

Summery: Birthday Prompt Battle: Puck/Kurt: Big brother Finn keeps cock-blocking Puck.

This was nice. Lying in Kurt's pretty white bed, him on top of me, all alone. We had talked about this, taking our relationship to the next level. Kurt was surprised, hell; I was surprised when we 'talked'. Kurt thought I would decide when I threw him to the floor and fuck him to oblivion. I was the man in the relationship, and he thought that was how it was supposed to go. Usually, that's how it went. I'm a stud, everyone wanted me, so when I said it was time to drop your pants and bend over, nobody argued. But, not Kurt. Kurt was special. Special with his pretty blue-green eyes, his pink cheeks, his pretty, pretty lips and everything else about him. Kurt was too good for me and I didn't want him to go away, and one slip up and daddy Hummel would lock him up in a tower far away from me with big brother Hummel as a guard.

He smiled down shyly at me as I ran my hands down his fancy, silk floral print shirt, before undoing the buttons and unleashing all of his pretty snow white skin to me. Unblemished, smooth and beautiful, just waiting for me to mark. I rolled us over gently, not wanting to hurt him. He confessed to me, once, I can't remember, that he wanted his first time to be gentle. I could do gentle, but for Kurt, just for Kurt. I sucked a mark into the skin of neck, smirking into it when I felt his nipples pebble and poke at my chest. I scraped my nails over them, groaning as he jerked upwards and rubbed against me. I sat up and tore my shirt over my head. I sat over you, letting your small, smooth hands run over my abs, stopping at my belt. I smirked down at you, urging you to get it over with because I was about to poke a hole through my zipper.

He undid my belt, his hands going straight to my zipper, but then, he stopped. I rubbed at Kurt's shoulder's begging him to continue "Is something wrong?"

Kurt shrugged, his silk shirt sliding down his shoulder, exposing more of that pretty skin. I coaxed him down onto the bed, determined to make a mark on that shoulder. The other side of Kurt's neck already had a purpling bruise, the other side needed to match. As I sucked a hickey onto his shoulder he answered my question, his speech interrupted by his own broken moans.

"I just…thought I heard…something..."

That didn't matter. We needed to get this show on the road, if I waited any longer I was going to rape him. I kissed him again, slowly, my hands undoing the zipper of his skinny jeans, going straight for the prize. I wrapped my hand around him, planning on jerking him off when a screech reached my ears.

"The Fuck? Get your filthy hands off him Puckerman!"

Mine and Kurt's hands snapped up, me annoyed and him embarrassed, flushed pink, looking good enough to eat…

Kurt pushed me off of him scrambling to re-button his dress shirt and his jeans. I threw on my shirt lazily, pissed that big brother Hummel decided to come home early the night I chose to pop Kurt's cherry. Such bullshit. I sat down behind Kurt, my hands wrapping around his waist and pressed a kiss to his neck, before being yanked off by papa bear Hummel and thrown to the floor.

That shit hurt.

"Get the hell outta my house Puke!"

Puke? Really.

"The name is Puck, old man." Kurt let out a squeak at the sass I was showing the all mighty Burt Hummel, before getting up and shoving me towards the basement stairs. Kurt walked to the front door before looking up at me sadly.

"Uh…I'm sorry, about that. Maybe we can do this at your house next time?"

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek, paying no mind to the still hard and twitching friend in my pants "No problem, baby. I love you." Every time I said that, Kurt lit up like a X-mas tree.

It was so fucking cute.

"I love you too." Kurt kissed me on the lips before disappearing back into the impenetrable fortress that was the Hummel household. I got into my truck and looked down at my pants before cupping them. I never knew what blue balls were until now.

It really fucking hurt.

~!~

I corned Kurt after Spanish class and took him to the library, knowing he needed to talk. He had been sending me anxious looks all morning, and it hurt see those pretty eyes look so sad. We sat down in a far corner of the library, away from the nosy cheerios and Rachel. I'll have you know despite her tits, she was the ugliest fuck to walk the planet since predator. Rachel seemed to be stalking Kurt, probably on a mission from big brother Hummel, Finn.

Such bullshit.

I put and arm around Kurt's shoulder and let him cuddle up to me, the side of his cheek against the leather of my letterman jacket.

"Daddy and Finn are convinced that you tried to rape me last night."

I squeezed Kurt tighter and let out a sigh "That is such bullshit, did they not see how you were drooling at the sight of my hot body?" I retorted, letting some of my cockiness show, to try and cheer Kurt up.

Kurt giggled into my chest and moved to sit on my lap. As Kurt put his head into the crook of my neck, I saw some of his hair had come out of place. I gently put them back running my hands up and down his back.

"Are you sure we won't get interrupted at your house?" Kurt asked, raising his head to stare up at me.

"Positive, my mother and the brat are on some mother-daughter retreat. They won't be back until next week."

Kurt leaned over to whisper in my ear and what he said had 'me' standing at attention in .2 seconds.

"That's good, because I wore my pretty pink panties just for you. Just for tonight." And if that wasn't bad enough Kurt placed my fingers into the top of his jeans so I could feel the lace against his warm skin.

"Christ baby, last night I was so hard it hurt. Don't do this again." I knew it sounded pathetic, but blue balls were just fucking horrible.

"I'll blow you."

I think I heard wrong. I may be delirious. This could not have come out of pretty Kurt's mouth.

"Whuh?"

Kurt rubbed his hands against the sides of my neck before laving his tongue across my closed lips.

"I said, I'll blow you. Its not big deal, I bought a dildo online to practice, you know."

I groaned silently. We were in a library you know.

I lifted Kurt from my lap, put him in front of me (okay, in front of my cock.) and guided him out of the library. We were half way there when, the bane of my existence stepped in front of us.

"Where do you think you're going, Noah?" Lord, I'm surprised she can still talk with over sized honker on her face.

"To you, his name is Puck. Get that through your head Berry." Ah, there he is. Super bitch Kurt, God I love him this way.

Rachel turned to Kurt, pleading and sad eyed.

Give me a break.

"Kurt, you have to listen to me. Noah, is just going to break your heart, I know this. He's not a good guy; all he cares about is getting you in bed and nothing else. Please, I'm trying to help."

I snorted.

Kurt snorted.

"Look, Rachel, the only way you could help is by cutting out your voice box because frankly, the sound of it makes children cry. Now step out of the way."

When Rachel didn't move, obviously too shocked to move her flat feet (Am I the only one who notices that she doesn't actually dance?) Kurt let out a sigh and shoved her out of the way, continuing to lead me away.

Once we were out of Rachel's ear shot and in the safety of the janitors closet, I gave Kurt one hell of a kiss.

"Damn baby, I love when you get forceful like that."

Kurt smiled and pressed his body against mine, grinding into me, licking at my neck "Really?"

I lapped at his lips, shrugging off my letterman jacket "Yeah, its hot."

Scratch that, it was enough to warm up my blue balls.

Kurt slid down to his knees, hurriedly ripping off my belt and opening the flap of my jeans. At this point I was hard enough to cut diamonds, so it wasn't a surprise when Kurt let a gasp.

I was that amazing.

Kurt mouthed me through the material of my silk boxers (Kurt bought them as a present), nibbling on the side of my cock occasionally. If he didn't do something else soon, I was going to explode.

"C'mon baby, don't tease."

Kurt giggled before sliding down my boxers, and letting my cock pop out. I shivered, half from the cold air, and half from the look Kurt was giving me. He kept looking at me as he took me in his sweet, hot, tight…

Oh Christ.

I threw my head and swallowed a groan before threading my fingers through Kurt's hair and thrusting my hips. He jerked back before swallowing around me and taking me deeper into his mouth.

Jesus fucking Christ.

He has no gag reflex. He bobbed his head quickly over my cock, one of his hands coming out to play with my sack. Kurt was just too damn good at this, his mouth was so sweet and hot and fuck!

I gripped Kurt's pretty brown hair and thrust jerkily before stilling and cumming in his mouth. He sat there like a good little boy and swallowed it down, even cleaning off my cock afterward.

Score, one for the stud.

0 for the Hummel fortress.


End file.
